This new variety of alstroemeria originated as a seedling resulting from my crossing of two identified plants growing among a field of breeding stock maintained at Aalsmeer, Holland, for developmental purposes. I discovered this plant among a group of seedlings produced as aforesaid and selected it for propagation and test because of its very lovely and unusual coloring of the influorescence and its apparently profuse blooming habit. I reproduced this plant at Aalsmeer by division of the tubers generated by the tuber from which the stem or stalk of the discovery plant arose and I continued propagation of this new variety through successive generations by root division which has demonstrated that the distinctive characteristics and habits of the discovery plant are retained from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.